Lorsque les secrets sont dévoilés
by Hcatloc
Summary: Chacun a ses secrets et doit vivre avec , mais qu'arrive-t'il lorsqu'ils sont trop lourds à porter? Que peut-on faire si l'on a personne à qui se confier? si l'on est seul? Parfois la vie nous réserve des surprises. Il suffit d'un geste, d'une parole p


**_Lorsque les secrets sont dévoilés_**

**_Auteur:_** Varzil

**_Disclaimer:_** bon rien n'est à moi, sauf les commentaires stupides.

**_Couple:_** aucun en tout cas dans ce chapitre

**_Timeline:_** On va dire que ça se passe après l'attaque du village par Orochimaru et l'arrivée de Tsunade. Sasuke ne s'est pas enfuit. En bref, il a décidé de ne pas rejoindre Orochimaru. Donc il est toujours à Konoha et il s'entraîne avec Kakashi.

_**Chapitre un: Dobe...**_

La nuit venait de tomber sur Konoha, paisible village caché, peuplé de ninjas, vivants une vie relativement calme en ces temps de paix. La victoire contre Orochimaru remontait à quelques mois seulement, mais le village avait repris des forces et s'efforçait de retrouver sa grandeur passée.

Les rues de la cité grouillaient de monde, les gens profitaient de cette magnifique soirée pour sortir et s'amuser, tentant ainsi d'évacuer le stress accumulé pendant la semaine et d'oublier un peu le désastre qui avait failli s'abattre sur le village. Seul un individu ne semblait pas partager ce sentiment et ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu d'un tel débordement de bonheur, de frivolité, lui qui, comme toujours, rentrait dans une maison vide de tout occupant depuis le massacre de sa famille par son propre frère. Cet individu était, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Uchiha Sasuke.

Il regagnait tranquillement sa demeure, après une rude journée d'entraînement auprès de Kakashi. Depuis quelques temps, le sensei de l'équipe 7 lui donnait régulièrement des séances d'entraînement supplémentaires pour arriver à maîtriser le sharingan.

Il avait pris un chemin détourné après avoir vu que Sakura, flanquée de toute une bande de fans hystériques, l'attendaient au tournant de la route qu'il empruntait habituellement.

Grâce à Sakura et à sa conception de l'embuscade "silencieuse", il avait pu les repérer à temps et avait opté pour un "replis stratégique", c'est-à-dire s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible dans l'autre direction, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par la horde de femelles en chaleur. Non pas qu'il ait peur (non, qui aurait peur d'une escouade de filles, ninjas pour certaines d'entre elles, follement éprises de lui, au point de lui vouer un culte dans leur chambre, avec autel pour les offrandes et tout, et tout, et qui seraient prêtes à tout pour l'avoir???? Alors oui qui en aurait peur?), non, juste qu'elles pouvaient devenir ... (dangereuses? folles à lier?) ... gênantes et qu'il n'avait pas envie de les avoir sur le dos! Commentaire de la bêta : C'est cela ¬¬

Il se décida donc à faire un "petit" détour et à emprunter les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Alors qu'il se déplaçait, toujours aux aguets, il entendit des gémissements, provenant d'une ruelle étroite et sombre.

Obéissant à son instinct et ses devoirs de ninja, il s'approcha silencieusement, usant de ses connaissances en matière de furtivité, pour voir s'il y avait un problème.

Là, devant lui, se tenaient 4 hommes, tous probablement chuunins d'après leurs vestes. Ils se défoulaient sur une cinquième personne. Celle-ci était recroquevillée sur le sol, semblant inconsciente, et dans une position montrant qu'elle avait tenté de se protéger autant que possible. Elle semblait plus petite que les quatre autres, ce ne devait pas être un adulte, mais un adolescent voire même un enfant.

Comment des ninjas de Konoha pouvaient-ils se livrer à de tels actes? Sur des habitants de leur propre village en plus! N'avaient-ils aucune honte à s'abaisser à de tels actes?

L'un des hommes, le jeune garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler ninja, se décala un peu sur la droite, permettant à Sasuke de voir quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas voir ....

Là, devant lui, le corps ensanglanté et brisé, se trouvait Naruto.

Pendant quelques secondes Sasuke fut pétrifié par ce qui arrivait à l'un de ses équipiers, celui qu'il considérait comme étant le plus proche d'un ami pour lui. Puis un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de Naruto le ramena à la réalité, il ne pouvait rester à ne rien faire alors que son coéquipier se faisait battre à mort.

Crispant les poings de fureur, sharingan activé, il sortit quelques kunais et shuriken et les envoya vers les hommes devant lui avec une précision mortelle. Et si ce n'avait été les réflexes dus à leur rang, ils seraient tous les trois morts.

Néanmoins, sur les quatre, seul un s'en était sorti indemne, deux autres, avec des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses, n'avaient évités les armes que de peu. Le dernier, celui qui prenait le plus de plaisir, avait été la cible principale de l'attaque, n'ayant rien vu venir il gisait là, agonisant dans son propre sang, la gorge tranchée par un kunai.

Prenant une posture de combat, Sasuke fit face à ses adversaires, prêt à défendre son ami. Les brutes, encore troublées par l'interruption, s'élancèrent alors et étaient bien décidées à corriger ce morveux qui osait les chercher, et avait même réussi à tuer l'un d'eux.

Trop énervés contre eux même de s'être fait surprendre par un vulgaire genin, ils n'analysèrent pas la situation et ne se rendirent donc pas compte qu'ils affrontaient l'héritier Uchiha.

Bien mal leur en pris, Sasuke était déterminé à venger son camarade et ne comptait pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Formant rapidement quelques signes, ils tentèrent de le leurrer avec de simples bunshins et de semer suffisamment de confusion pour l'achever rapidement.

Voyant cela, Sasuke s'autorisa un petit rictus supérieur avant de lancer des shurikens, droits sur ses adversaires, et de profiter de son avantage momentané pour exécuter à son tour une série complexe des signes.

Tout d'abord surpris que leurs illusions soient inutiles contre un simple genin, ils contre-attaquèrent.

Evitant de se faire toucher, Sasuke exécuta alors sa technique "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu". Il savait qu'ils pourraient éviter cette technique mais son plan était de les amener là où il le voulait pour avoir un avantage.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient là où il l'avait prévu, Sasuke lança à nouveaux des shurikens pour les distraire et disparu de leur champ de vision.

Tout à leurs efforts pour le retrouver, ils ne le virent pas exécuter son attaque suivante.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" fut tout ce qu'ils entendirent avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta même pas pour voir dans quel état ils étaient, il se précipita vers Naruto et vérifia si le blond était dans un état critique. Heureusement, il semblait qu'il soit arrivé à temps, il n'avait rien qu'un peu de repos et quelques soins ne puissent faire disparaître.

Il prit alors le blond dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à chez lui, décidant qu'il pourrait prévenir les autres le lendemain et que le mieux, pour Naruto, serait d'être un peu au calme. Et, bien qu'il n'était pas sans ignorer que le garçon avait une capacité de récupération supérieure à celle de la plupart des ninjas, l'amener à l'hôpital signifiait devoir le laisser et ne le revoir que le lendemain, et cela il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Arrivé chez lui, il déposa délicatement son ami dans son lit, pour qu'il puisse se reposer et pouvoir soigner ses blessures. N'étant pas médecin, il ne put faire grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Une bonne nuit de repos et Naruto serait de nouveau en train de brailler et de gambader comme à son habitude.

N'ayant pas de futon supplémentaire, il s'installa sur le lit également, tout en prenant soin de rester au dessus des couvertures et de laisser un espace entre Naruto et lui.

Il resta là, à réfléchir pendant un long moment, essayant de deviner ce qui avait pu causer l'incident auquel il avait assisté. Bien que le blond soit bruyant, ennuyeux, et parfois même très énervant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cela, du moins, à sa connaissance.

Il s'endormit tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire le lendemain. Il avait tout de même tué des ninjas de Konoha, et cela n'était pas rien, vu que ils étaient également chunins. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut, que, quoiqu'il fasse, Naruto se trouverait toujours au milieu des problèmes...

Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, prononcé presque avec affection, brisant pendant un moment le mutisme de la chambre.

Un simple petit mot, mais qui avait toute une histoire. Un petit mot, plein de signification et d'importance; tout comme celui auquel il faisait référence était plein de détermination et de courage.

"Dobe..."

_**To be continued.... **_

**Note de l'auteur, c'est à dire Varz:**

Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! En espérant que vous avez appréciés, sinon, dites le moi et j'arrêterai la torture. Pourquoi torture? Ben c'est simple, vu qu'ils m'ont déjà bousillé une partie de mon histoire en faisant en sorte que Naruto perde le combat contre Sasuke, ben j'ai été obligé de leur "emprunter" nos deux petits ninjas adorés, et on va dire que, bien que je les aime bien, j'ai pas les moyens financiers pour nourrir Naruto c'est fou ce que ça peut manger un Naruto en pleine croissance et donc il se plaint sans arrêt heureusement que la cave est insonorisée! et Sasu doit supporter ses jérémiades toute la journée!

**Naruto:** Même pas vrai! Je me plains jamais!!!!

**Sasuke:** hausse un sourcil Ah?

**Varz:** mais oui, on le sais que tu n'est pas bruyant... tout bas tu confond juste le fait de parler avec celui de crier...

**Naruto:** J'AI ENTENDU!!!!!

Mais bon promis, dès que j'ai fini l'histoire je les relâche....

**Naruto :** YEAH!!! BIENTÔT LA LIBERTE!!!!

**Sasuke** qui y croit pas trop : hm?

**Varz:** Oui, dans un ou deux mois

**Naruto**: KÔÔAAA?????

**Sasuke:** Baka

**Varz: **À la prochaine, j'espère avoir des avis, favorables ou pas; je débute donc il me faut des avis pour savoir ce que je dois modifier.

donc j'en tiendrai compte et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Merci encore d'avoir lu.


End file.
